


Not ready

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Coincidences, Friendship, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Ohno is not ready for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Requested by [](http://smapxorenji.livejournal.com/profile)[smapxorenji](http://smapxorenji.livejournal.com/). This was hard, girl, but I somehow managed to write something *lol* Hope you'll like it, although it's so awkward (and it literally has nothing to do with Christmas XD)

  
Ohno watches how Kimura’s tanned fingers are brushing over his guitar. He has beautiful hands, strong arms, long fingers, and the way he touches his guitar does things to Ohno’s stomach he isn’t quite ready to face yet. He isn’t a 16-year-old teen. It’s not cute if he has a crush on his senpai, like Chinen has and had with him. Chinen is cute, Ohno isn’t. And crushing on Kimura isn’t cute either.  
  
He met Kimura coincidentally earlier today. He has recognized him immediately. Actually Ohno is bad with recognizing senpais and juniors, even the popular ones. Not because he doesn’t care or doesn’t know them, but because he is simply caught in his own thoughts so often that he forgets to look around. But he has recognized _Kimura_ immediately, politely invited him to join him at his perfect fishing place, and to his surprise Kimura accepted his invitation. Ohno normally doesn’t like company when he is fishing, but this here is different.  
  
He wasn’t aware that they share their love for the ocean. Even on a cold winter day in December like today they both seem to love this place. Kimura has made a bonfire for them, and now plays a song on his guitar while Ohno sits at the edge of a stone, the end of his fishing rod in the water. “Can you play an Arashi song?” Ohno asks all of a sudden, much to his own surprise. He blushes at his own bold request.  
  
Kimura stops his play for a moment, looking up in surprise. Then he chuckles. “Of course,” he says with one of these perfect crooked smiles of his.  
  
No, Ohno is not ready for this.


End file.
